Men who have sex with men (MSM) remain disproportionately represented in the national HIV/AIDS statistics. Little progress has been made in understanding the nuances of MSM sexual behavior or communication that may be perpetuating the spread of HIV. Non-disclosure of an HIV-positive status may be a key factor responsible for male-male HIV transmission. The purpose of the proposed research is to develop a disclosure intervention that is specific to MSM. The intention is to continue developing the Consequence Theory, particularly with regard to non-disclosure, and use this theory to guide the development a disclosure intervention. It is imperative that we understand the mechanisms underlying the negotiation of safer sex behavior between men, and the consequences HIV-positive MSM consider when deciding whether to disclose their HIV status to sexual partners. Until these factors are uncovered, it will not be possible to clearly identify key components of the disclosure process; this, in turn will hinder the development of effective prevention interventions. This proposal involves formative research regarding the considerations given for disclosure and non-disclosure and the development and implementation of a disclosure-related prevention intervention. The formative research will be carried out in two parts. Individual in-depth qualitative interviews will be conducted with HIV-positive MSM who have been identified as disclosing their HIV status to none/few, some, or most/all of their sexual partners. We will focus primarily on the men's decision-making processes. Focus groups consisting of a portion of the men who participated in the individual interviews will then be completed. Focus group participants will be asked about the logistics and components of successful disclosure intervention strategies. We will then develop a theoretically grounded, manualized HIV disclosure intervention based on the data from the individual interviews and the focus groups. Finally, we will pilot test the intervention and associated disclosure measures wherein participants will be invited to provide feedback on the intervention and measures. A preliminary analysis of change in disclosure attitudes, intentions, and behaviors will also be conducted. [unreadable] [unreadable]